


💋Get Married💋

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Best Man, Brides Maid, F/M, Marriage, bride, groom, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Max and Allison are finally getting married their dream has come true.
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison





	💋Get Married💋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Max and Allison were at a cafe where they were eating lunch, they were sitting there enjoying their time since they dated for 3 months.

"Max where shall we go for our honeymoon, I always wanted to go to Paris but I'd be happy to stay here with you cause your my best friend" Allison said.

"Well we can go to Hawaii and relax and enjoy our relaxing time together" Max said.

Max and Allison finished lunch and threw away the trash and headed outside so they can talk about the future.

Allison was with Max eating some snacks like cookies and chips.

"Max why don't we just hangout then we can just stay here and have some fun at the amusement park" Allison said.

"Sounds good we can just play at the amusement park" Max said.

The next day, Allison got up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for her wedding to Max, she came out wearing her new wedding dress, fixing her hair and looked into the mirror smiling.

"This is the best day of my life, I'm marrying my best friend" She said to herself and smiled.

Max was getting ready fixing his new Tuxedo and his bowtie.

"I look amazing and Allison will also love this new tuxedo" Max said.

He was waiting at the altar for Allison to show up with all there super hero friends

When the music hit Allison was escorted down the aisle by Dave Dennison who stepped in.

Once at the altar she and Max faced each other and smiled facing Elijah as he spoke.

"Do you Maxwell Dennison, take this woman Allison Watts to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" Elijah said.

"I do" Max said smiling at Allison.

"And do you, Allison Watts take this man Maxwell Dennison to be your lawful wedded husband,to have and to hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?" He said looking at her

"I sure do" Allison said smiling at Max.

Max got the ring from Thackery, turns to Allison and looks at Elijah.

"Max place the ring on Allison's finger and say these words, "With this ring I thee wed" He said looking at them.

"With this ring I thee wed" Max said placing the ring on Allison's finger.

She took the ring from Dani and looked at Max and repeated the words.

"With this ring I thee wed" Allison said placing the ring on Max's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Elijah said.

Allison and Max kissed and looked at everyone holding hands.

"I hearby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dennison" Elijah said.

Max and Allison walked down the isle as husband and wife.

Jenny followed close by as Elijah, Dave, Sandy, Marcus, Thackery, and Dani walked out to watch them take pictures.

Allison got a picture with all the family and friends in the picture and finally the whole staff and group.

Once that was done they headed for The mansion where they all danced and ate with Max and Allison dancing together and everyone joined in.

After the ceremony Max and Allison headed for bed so they can get a good nights sleep before they left for their honeymoon.

The next morning Allison woke up looking around, seeing that the bed was empty, she heard the bathroom door open and saw Max walk out in his outfit.

"Morning Max I had the best dream, I had a dream that we got married" Allison said.

She got up and heading for the bathroom to brush her hair, teeth and got ready for the day.

"It wasn't a dream Allison we did get married and it was a blast" Max said pointing to her finger.

"Oh my, we actually got married this is the best day of our lives." Allison said hugging and kissing him as they went about the day.

Dani and Binx walk in, hug them, and spend time with them before they left for their honeymoon.

"It's about time you both got married we have been waiting since the day we all first met" Dani said.

"Yeah we will miss you but Dani and I are going to have some alone time which will keep us busy" Thackery said as they hugged them.


End file.
